


it's okay

by mizore



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek and Stiles are Mates, Family Feels, Gen, Stiles Takes Care Of Derek, little stiles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-04 00:03:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1074624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizore/pseuds/mizore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sketch & little ficlet i did this morning. Enjoy it guys! ^^</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's okay

[](http://imgur.com/TnI08dp)

"Hello! Anybody home?" Stiles opens the Hale house front door wider and sneaks a peak inside. Nobody calls back. He frowns before calling out for someone who lately always seems to be home.

"Dereeek? Are you still alive?"

"Stiles, I’m here…" comes a soft mumble, answering him. Stiles smiles and walks quickly to where Derek’s voice seemed to be coming from. In the library surround by books, Derek is lying down on the sofa. He smiles softly when Stiles enters the library and beckons him to come closer. "Sorry, everyone is out. Something happened last night and I got a bit of poisoning. It make me bit sleepy and weak." Derek rustles Stiles’ hair when the little boy makes a worried face. "I’m okay though. Mom’s nursing me back to health. I just have to rest. Everyone is out making a ward for nasty creature…" Derek sighs. "Laura and Peter patrolled your house last night. Nobody got hurt."

"Yeah, except you." Stiles frowns and sits in Derek lap. "I know werewolves are tough and strong and shit, but you still can get hurt. What can I do to help you now?" Stiles glance up at Derek and slighty pouting. "You’re no fun with those sleepy eyes."

"Well I had bad luck last night. Don’t worry about anything and just sit here with me. Tomorrow I’ve still got a ton of assignments to submit and I’m dead tired here. Talk to me so I won’t pass out." Derek makes a space so Stiles can lay down next to him. "You’re the master of talking my ear off." Stiles hits Derek chest and smiles softly. "Yeah, I definitely can do that."

It was only a matter of time before Derek’s efforts to keep his eyes open were a quickly losing battle. Stiles’ scent was warm and safe. It’s like his mate scent was luring him to sleep, not to worry about anything anymore. Stiles stopped chattering and Derek felt a little hand stroking his hair soflty. “I’m here… just sleep, Derek.”

So he did.

**Author's Note:**

> me and byacolate will collab on sterek doujinshi. We did one-shot back then based from this http://mizorekibishi.tumblr.com/post/52553757295/the-garden-of-words-sterek-ver. It will be sell for international buyer. for more information will be on my tumblr ^^


End file.
